<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Professor by DeepDisiresLonging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916322">Please, Professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging'>DeepDisiresLonging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Deals, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incubus Sam Winchester, Professor AU, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, incubus au, incubus magic, life-force draining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader finally acts on her long crush with her professor. He admits a startling secret during sex and gives her a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, Professor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for @neversatisfiedgirlfics Tumblr Midnight Society! I’ve written demon characters before, but not like this. Not to mention, who doesn’t love an office smut fic? Comments, keyboard smashes, and kudos are always appreciated. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“In summary, archival work is a possible direction to anyone who works in anthropology. Going out and collecting the data is the more… romantic view of the field. But something has to be done with it once we have it. How that information is used in academic circles, and how it is shared with the world, is up to this generation to figure out.” Professor Winchester looked to the back of the classroom to the clock. “Alright, five minutes to spare. Not much of an escape, but enjoy your weekend everybody.”</p><p>As his eyes drifted down from the clock, they landed on you in the back row. He bit back a smile watching the gleam in your eye. The other students rushed to end their school hours before whatever wild weekend they had planned. You moved slow. Deliberate. Leaning over your bookbag to show off your cleavage. Adjusting your skirt. And tying your hair back off your neck before going out into the last of the autumn heat. At the front display table, the professor leaned against it bitting his lip. Finally, it was just you two. </p><p>“Ms Y/N, did you enjoy today’s lecture?”</p><p>You took a second to reapply your lipstick before replying. “I always do, Professor. I have told you this is my favorite class, right?” From under your eye lashes, you watched his chest stutter in its rise and fall. </p><p>“You have mentioned that.”</p><p>A gentle frown set into your face. “Though, a few things did confuse me. If you’re not busy-”</p><p>“Of course. Let’s go to my office.”</p><p>He held the office door open, gently hovering his hand over your lower back to lead you in. You stood beside the guest chair, holding your notes close to your chest. His office was almost as gorgeous as him. It was overflowing with books. Had the smell of a library. And he always had a pile of documents to be digitalized. You tilted your head to see one, scrunching your forehead to see the word “demonology” in the curly script. </p><p>“So which part of the lecture confused you, Ms Y/N?” Professor Winchester moved the documents out of the way for his laptop. “You seemed to be paying attention the whole time.” </p><p>You were caught. No use beating around the bush. </p><p>“Well…” you drawled. “I did get distracted once or twice. Your voice is very soothing, Professor. I may have gotten lost in your, uh, rumble.”</p><p>His eyebrows shot up. “I rumble?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>His head dipped as he chuckled, hiding the sides of his face with his hair. “I had no idea. It probably doesn’t carry well in that hall. Which parts did you miss?” A second later he was at your shoulder, ready to stare at your notes. With them clutched close to your chest, he had nowhere else to look but down your cleavage. Eventually you moved them so he could read them. But he was hooked. He barely glanced at them. </p><p>“For being distracted,” his gaze flicked to your lips, “I don’t see any holes in your notes. Did you have anything else you wanted me to fill in for you?” </p><p>You don’t know what came over you. Notes scattered as you dropped them. Wetness filled your mouth and between your thighs. </p><p>You sank to your knees in front of him.</p><p>Professor Winchester’s eyebrows shot up. He walked to the door. Not to kick you out. No. He locked it, then came back to stand where the bulge in his pants was right in front of your face. He smiled. A whine pulled at the back of your throat as he ran his long fingers through your hair. </p><p>“This is a surprise. Do you really want this, Y/N?” Tilting his head, he grinned to see you melt under such a slight touch. “I need to hear it. Do you really want to suck my cock?”</p><p>“Yes, please. Please, Professor,” you breathed through a haze. Your vision was fuzzy around the edges with desire. Slowly, you reached for the zipper on his slacks. He didn’t bat your hands away, so you kept going. You palmed over the hard bulge before pulling his cock out. The sight made your mouth water even more. </p><p>A gentle kitten lick to the tip made his eyes flutter. Boldness creeped in. The groan that fell from his lips as you closed your mouth over the top of his cock sent a zing up your spine. Further and further, you worked your way down his length. Bobbing and licking, and doing anything to draw those sounds out of him. </p><p>“Such a bad student,” he gasped, “teasing me, day in and day out. I swear your clothing got skimpier the more this semester has gone on.” The grip tightened on your ponytail as he hit the back of your throat. “Come on. Be bad. Give me more, Y/N.”</p><p>Smiling around him, you gave him more. Hollowing and sucking. Wrapping your hand around what you couldn’t taste. Reaching for his balls and feeling them tighten when your tongue moved just right. Hearing him hiss in pleasure flushed your skin. Made you desperate. He wanted more? You wanted- needed to give him that. More than you needed air. </p><p>Growling, he yanked you up into the chair. It was definitely easier on your knees, and solved the height difference so he didn’t have to hunch to reach your mouth. It also made it easier for the professor to thrust into your mouth. To pin you down by sheer closeness. He moaned when you choked on him. </p><p>“Such a hot mouth. I knew it would be.” He was barely whispering, But you heard every word like it was your own thoughts. “Been watching you since the first day you stepped into the building. I could sense the desire in you. Saw it when you stepped into my class. I’ve really enjoyed drawing you to me. Such a pretty moth.”</p><p>Gold light circled his irises as he caught your gaze. You sputtered around his cock and tried to pull back. He gripped the back of your head, but stopped thrusting. </p><p>“Yes. I could feel you wanted me. Gave that desire a jump start. It’s what an Incubus does.” He laughed and flashed his eyes again. You tried to scream, but couldn’t make much sound with him still in your mouth. The vibrations laxed his jaw. He composed himself. “I watched you too. Heard you panting my name in the night. Now you’ve got the real deal. Tell me. Does it match up with your wet dreams?”</p><p>His dark chuckle chilled you. All you could do was sit there as he thrust a few times, edging himself. Then he pulled out and you could breathe. You inhaled quickly-</p><p>“No one will hear you.” Profesor- the Incubus looked at his watch. “Everyone’s gone home for the weekend by now. You can scream if you like, but I’d prefer it if you were enjoying yourself.”</p><p>“Enjoying myself?” You shuddered. “You- you were, what? Grooming me?”</p><p>The demon shrugged. “A touch here, a helpful hand there, it didn’t take much, did it? I admit, you lasted longer than I expected. All the better.” His finger trailed down your cheek. “It’s going to make you even more delicious.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. </p><p>He smiled, all teeth and hooded eyes. “I won’t eat you. More like- consider me a vampire of sexual energy. Gives me the opportunity to feed multiple times.”</p><p>“Multiple-”</p><p>You tried to escape the chair. </p><p>“Ah-ah-ah.” </p><p>Easily he pinned your wrists to the arm rests.</p><p>“Understand me, Y/N: you can say no. I’m not that kind of a demon to force you into something you don’t want. But you do want it, right? I can smell you from here,” he rumbled. “Dripping. Absolutely soaked at the thought of fucking your professor. Especially now with that extra layer of ‘forbidden power.’” He leaned out of your space, giving you room to breath unhindered by his nearness. “You can walk away. You’ll be a little needy for a day or two, but I’m sure you can handle it. What’s it gonna be, Y/N?” His eyes glimmered with that golden flash. “Walk away, or take my cock into that ruined pussy of yours?”</p><p>The fog lifted from around your vision. How much had he done to you? Three-fourths of the semester were gone, and you had sunk to your knees like a desperate- like a desperate slut. Just thinking that word made you shiver. Was that thought even your own?</p><p>“I need an answer, Y/N. I can wipe your memories too. Take away everything, though it would be such a waste-”</p><p>“No!” You batted his hand away from your forehead. “I-” Heating your skin were the memories of bringing yourself to orgasm with his name on your lips. “I want this.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>He pinned you to the top of his desk, cupping your face to shatter you further with a deep kiss. You gripped his shirt, needing anything to keep you grounded. You could feel. Now that you knew it was there. His touch ignited every nerve ending in your body. Made you crave him. Crave more of his touch. You needed-</p><p>The fabric of your skirt was pushed up. Your panties were pulled to one side. You moaned into his mouth as strong fingers started to play with your slick. </p><p>But his hands were holding your face. How was he-? Oh. Oh.</p><p>This was officially the best decision of your life.</p><p>The touch of an incubus was more powerful than any mortal man. Fire spread across your body one cell at a time. Then chilling ice as he sucked on your neck. Moaning, he thrust his hips, and delved his tongue into your mouth, in time to the movements of his fingers. You were brought quickly to the brink of orgasm. Each thrust, touch, taste of him made your head swim. There was so much of him. </p><p>“You gonna cum for me, Y/N?” He sucked harder on your neck, stealing away your answer. “Not yet.”</p><p>He fumbled to line his cock with your entrance. You wondered if he could see through the glow of his own eyes. </p><p>Suddenly he filled you in a breath. You arched off the desk. Your demon groaned as your walls adjusted around him. He was gentle at first. The ravenous. His cock couldn’t get enough, feeling your slick sucking him in as he thrust wildly. He shifted his hips, spearing you in different ways to make you scream and claw at his back. There wasn’t room for you to breathe. To think. Why did you need to think? You were getting fucked within an inch of your life!</p><p>Literally. It wasn’t just the sex making it hard to breathe. Each kiss dragged every molecule of oxygen out of your lungs. Every draw of his cock drained the energy out of your limbs. Your movements slowed to surviving sleep paralysis. And you didn’t care. You’d never experienced such pleasure in your life. And with a succubus, such pleasure could end your life. The professor moved faster than you could process. He demanded your pleasure. Fed off it. </p><p>Your vision faded at the edges. </p><p>He was really going to kill you. </p><p>As suddenly as he had you coming apart at the seams, he stopped. </p><p>You whined, pulling at him to continue. </p><p>“Ah-ah-ah.” Slowly, he slid his warm hand up your stomach to squeeze your breath. “We need to discuss a tiny detail.”</p><p>“Let me cum and you can have my soul, I don’t care.”</p><p>One slow thrust in and out edged you as he laughed. </p><p>He grinned. “You say that, but- ah.” He tweaked your nipple to make you pay attention. “That’s the deal, Y/N. If I cum in you, you belong to me. Until your last breath. Until I drain you completely. Or we stop here. And you’re horny for a few days, but you recover. Or,” he nodded his head. “Or you have the best release of your life. And many more.”</p><p>You panted, unable to collect enough air to make a decision. </p><p>“What do you want, Y/N? Make your choice.”</p><p>“Please, Professor-”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>